After
by YoltQuelyLove
Summary: Will Shane un chico de dieciséis años está a punto de convertirse en un héroe para Bajoterra, pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando una chica inesperada y un enemigo peligroso aparecen en su vida? "La pequeña guerra entre Ayotli y yo: YoltQuelyLove."
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana del veintisiete de Agosto. Will Shane; un chico de dieciséis años caminaba por el frondoso bosque soñando despierto. En su mente tenía la ilusión de ser un héroe y proteger su querida tierra; Bajoterra. Así como lo harían sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, hasta el final del tiempo. Esa tradición es imposible de romper, ¿pero como? Algún día tendría que... enamorarse, casarse y... bueno, hacer lo que es decisivo para "continuar la tradición"  
>Camino directo a un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de donde estaba y de inmediato se encontró con un puesto muy interesante lleno de repuestos para lanzadora. Tal ves concentrarse en otra cosa sea lo mejor para olvidar todo eso de las tradiciones. Dentro de un tiempo miro el pequeño puesto a distancia, pero aun así logro notar una mano sobresaliendo de la manteleta y tomando unos cuantos repuestos. Estaban robando.<br>Él sospechoso salió por debajo de la manteleta y camino alejándose. Willl no desperdicio tiempo y la siguió hasta las afueras, para no causar un escándalo.

-Detente.- le ordenó en el momento justo, con la lanzadora preparada.

Él sospechoso se estremeció ante las palabras de Shane y volteo. Ese fue el momento en el que William se dio cuenta de que su sospechoso... era una chica. Una chica de melena negra y ojos celestes.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación seguir a la gente?- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.  
>-No. Me dijeron que es de mala educación tomar lo que no es tuyo.- dijo el Shane.<br>La chica sonrío y de inmediato salió corriendo. El Shane sin pensar la siguió a través del bosque. La chica corría veloz, pero después de largos minutos de persecución ella quedo acorralada en una roca, intento pasar sobre ella, pero el Shane estaba detrás.  
>-Necesito quiero me devuelvas lo quiero tomaste.- dijo apuntándole.- Por favor.<p>

La chica de ojos celestes lo miro pero después alejo la mirada, extendió el brazo y le entregó las piezas. William las tomo sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Aun falta.- dijo William soltando un carcajada muda.

La chica giro los ojos y metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo buscando las piezas faltantes, al encontrarlas las saco y se las entrego de mala gana.

-Mucho mejor.- dijo Will.  
>-¿Me arrestaras?- preguntó la chica. William torció la boca y dejo de apuntarle.<br>-No.- negó Will.- ¿Cómo sabría si puedo arrestarte? Es la primera ves que hago esto.  
>-Entonces ¿Puedo irme?.<br>-Oh, cierto.- Will Shane enfundó su lanzadora.- ¿Para qué querría una niña unas piezas como estas? No tienes nisíquiera una lanzadora. Si respondes te dejare ir.

Ella lo miró indignada y puso las manos en la cintura. Will Shane sonrió ante el puchero de la chica y volvió a sonreír, ya que un ligero rubor brotaba de las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Quéte dice que no tengo una?- le cuestionó la chica.  
>-Me habrías atacado. Pero no lo hiciste.- dijo Will.- pero aún así no me has respondido.<br>-Estoy armando algo.- confeso la chica.  
>-¿Y que podría ser?- preguntó con burla.<br>-Una lanzadora, estoy armando una lanzadora.- presumió.  
>-¿Por qué no la compras?<br>-¿De que me serviría eso?- preguntó.- además no tengo dinero. No tanto dinero como un Shane, hijo de buena familia, lleno de riquezas antes de nacer.

Will miro a la chica un poco triste clavando sus ojos celestes en los de la chica.  
>Ella sintió un escalofrío al ver esos infinitos ojos celestes tan profundos como un lago sin nombre.<p>

Ya vete.- le dijo con una vos seca.

La pelinegra miro al bosque distante como si realmente no quisiera seguir huyendo; el chico no la había arrestado y eso la conmovió con dulce nostalgia. Dudo un poco sobre lo que le dijo y se arrepintió levemente al ver al chico tan acercó a él, le tendió la mano y dijo:

-Me llamo Sahara.  
>-Yo soy Will, Will Shane.- se presentó.<br>-Fue un placer conocerte Will.- dijo Sahara. Se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso...

Will no dijo nada y sonrío de medio lado con una encantadora sonrisa que pocos conocían.

-Nos vemos después  
>-Nos vemos después...<p>

Continuará...

Hay que bonito, bueno. Después de el fic que me hizo mi pequeña Ayotli llamado "Cross your eyes" con el cual créanme, me chivee mucho... por fin hice este pequeño fic como una venganza ya que tendrá varias de sus... jeje... Escenas con las que se chiveo ella, esto es una guerra que comienzo desde ahora.

Atte: Yolt.

Pd: Ayotli si lees esto sabes que te quiero y quiero que te imagines a William... tu sabes a que me refiero.


	2. Chapter 2: In my heart

**Chapter 2: In my heart**

Pasaron varios meses después del encuentro con Sahara. Pero Will Shane aun no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Había llegado inesperadamente, pero sin embargo se fue tan repentinamente de su vida. Honestamente él no sabía lo que estaba pasando con él. Siempre se a considerado a si mismo alguien insensible, con demasiadas responsabilidades y un futuro riesgoso que no podía dejar atrás, nisiquiera por una chica. Pero desafortunadamente para estos planes llego su peor pasadilla.

Estaba oscureciendo y Will daba su última ronda del día. Paso de nuevo por aquel pueblo; ya deshabitado por la hora que era. En esos pocos meses corrían rumores sobre un escandaloso, que causaba problemas en aquella caverna. Aquel se hacia llamar el líder, pero para Will era solo un villano tratando de llamar la atención y a pesar de su corta edad, no tenía a nada ni a nadie que se cruzara en su camino.

-¡Hey tu!- oyó alguien que le grito agresivamente. Will volteo rápidamente y se encontró con un chico castaño ligeramente más alto que él rodeado de unos chicos con los rostros duros y fríos esperando alguna batalla.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó William levantando la ceja y sin apartar la mente de tomar su lanzadora y disparar.

-Si, si los tengo.- dijo el chico.

-Bueno, me gustaría oír cuales son.- reto Will Shane.

-No te conviene niño, no te conviene retar ahora. Somos mas que tú.- dijo el chico.

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí ¿Cual es el problema?

-El problema es que aquí yo le digo a la gente que hacer y cuando digo que nadie sale en las calles... nadie sale.

Will Shane desenfundo rápidamente su lanzador y el otro chico también lo hizo. Ambos se apuntaron a las cabezas y de un segundo a otro el chico castaño disparó hacia Will. Se desató un duelo tan reñido, nadie tenía la ventaja, hasta que...

-¡Thaddeus, basta!- gritó alguien con voz femenina.

Will aparto la mirada de su objetivo y de inmediato localizó a la chica; era Sahara, dio una media sonrisa al ver que se acercaba y detenía el duelo. Pero entre los momento en el que el Shane tenía todo ese tipo de emociones, no se dio cuenta de que su oponente se preparó y lo golpeo con la lanzadora.

-¡No quiero que la veas así!- dijo quien comprendió Will era Thaddeus.

-Thaddeus, no lo lastimes. Es amigo mío.- dijo Sahara interponiéndose entre los dos y sin apartar la mente en el estado de Will.

-É-el me reto, Sahara.- re defendió Thaddeus.- y no permitiré eso, no en mi caverna, será mejor que no vuelvas a interponerte o sino también te disparare a ti.

-Bien.- dijo firmemente y sin balbucear.

Sahara espero a que todos se fueran y se dirigió a Will, que tenía el labio abierto por el golpe. Ella paso sus manos por el rostro del Shane y trato de observar bien la he risa pero, su mente se distraía por los intensos ojos del Shane.

-Crei que no te volvería a ver.- dijo Will disfrutando las caricias de Sahara.

-Yo tampoco, Will. Pero dije que nos veríamos después ¿no?- le recordó.

-Lo escuche solo como una promesa vacía... jamás pensé que fueras a recordarlo. Nos conocimos por tan pocos minutos que... creí que serias solo alguien pasajero.

-Lamento decepcionarte, nos volvimos a encontrar.- dijo Sahara ahogando una pequeña risa.

-No era mi intención...

-Esta bien, por suerte Thaddeus no te hizo nada más.- dijo Sahara volviendo su vista al labio del Shane.

Will movió la cabeza y se apoyó mejor en el pido independizándose de Sahara. La miro con seriedad y guardo su lanzadora.

-¿Qué hacías tu con ellos?- le cuestionó Will mirándola a los ojos.

Sahara miro tristemente al suelo y torció la boca. Will la tomo del mentón y alzó su rostro. Los ojos de Sahara parecían vidriosos con la luz.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad. Tú puedes confiar en mi.- le aseguro Will.

-Las cosas cambian y... tú sabes que no tengo una lanzadora, ni con que pelear. Solo si me uno a ello podré tener una oportunidad de que no me hagan nada. Por favor, Will, comprende.-le explico Sahara con respiraciones aceleradas y al finalizar sus piro aliviada.

-Lo entiendo.- comprendió el Shane.- solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Estos chicos no me dan confianza.

-Estaré bien.

-¿Segura?- dudo Will

-Segura.- afirmó.

-Bien. Me tengo que ir antes de que ellos vuelvan. Cuídate mucho.- dijo, después se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Me dio gusto verte, Sahara.

-Lo mismo digo, Will.- dijo Sahara con una media sonrisa.

Will corrió hacia las afueras y Sahara lo miraba distante, puso su mano en su mejilla recordando el tierno beso del Shane.

Will en su trayectoria a casa llevaba consigo una encantadora, pero a la ves tonta sonrisa por aquel encuentro con la chica a la que no podía sacarse de la cabeza...

**_Continuará..._**

**_Hola hermosos y sensuales lectores, aquí otra actualización de la guerra, que por cierto el fic de Ayotli se publico al mismo tiempo, para que voten... ¡por favor! Voten y si lo hace por ahí votan por mi, Ñeee es broma voten por la mejor._**

**_Un beso desde México y los saluda Yolt._**


End file.
